Propylene-based polymers are used for home electronics parts, automobile parts and the like because of their excellent rigidity, impact strength and the like. The propylene-based polymer used for products requiring high class and design is usually colored by blending a pigment. In the case of blacking, carbon black is often used as a pigment. Streaky color unevenness sometimes occurs in an injection-molded product of a composition containing a propylene-based polymer and carbon black, and the following composition for the purpose of improving this drawback has been known.
Patent Document 1 describes a composition comprising a polypropylene-based resin as the main component, talc, an ethylene-butene copolymer elastomer, a modified polypropylene, erucic acid amide and carbon black.